Moooorning
by xxyoursindemigodishnessxx
Summary: Leo's Harry Potter obsession was sparked by Annabeth and now he can't help but use it to embarrass everyone on the Argo II. But what happens when he is caught by the rest of the seven doing exactly what he teases THEM about. Valdangelo/Leico one-shot! I suck at summaries so bear with me! Rated T for minor cussing. Disclaimer: I don't own anything! All rights go to Uncle Rick so yea


(AN: Ok so here is this little Valdangelo/Leico thing I wrote. It's probably way OOC and I know that it's totally lame but ya know.. I'll post it anyways. Takes place after the HOH but I haven't read it yet so their won't be any spoilers. We are going to pretend that Percy and Annabeth are out of Tartarus. K? This contains boy/boy, yaoi, or whatever you want to call it. Don't like, don't read. Constructive criticism is always welcome but please keep the flames to yourself. Enjoy!

**_Leo's POVish Thing_**

If Leo looked back on it, Annabeth really was the cause of this Harry Potter obsession. Deciding one day that a movie marathon would cheer her up, she dragged him to the Athena cabin and popped in The Sorcerers Stone. 20 hours later, Leo was bewitched (pun intended..I'm lame ok! Don't judge me… *hides in corner*) by the series. Unfortunately, building a massive warship and going on a quest to save the world didn't leave him much time to enjoy his new found love.

In the final battle between the demigods and Gaea, Leo was tossed against a rock, giving him a severe concussion and making him pass out. When he awoke, his head was wrapped in gauze and there was a note on the bedside table reading, _Leo, You're awake! The seven of us have gone up to begin repairs on the ship. We hope you'll join us when you can. – Piper_

Leo smiled at the note, pleased that the others had bothered to let him know what was going on. He slid his legs out from the covers, dangling them off the bed before grabbing his toothbrush and heading to the kitchen. He reached his destination and shuffled over to the sink, staring at the floor in thought. He turned around and grinned at the sight before him. Jason and Piper stood there, lips locked together with passion. His eyes lit up as he recalled a favorite scene from The Deathly Hallows. He promptly stuck his toothbrush in his ear, leaned up against the counter and smirked, "Mooorning."

They jumped apart in surprise, blushing as they glanced at their Latino friend who was now doubled over in laughter. They knew as they saw his gleaming brown eyes that this was not the end of Leo's reign of terror and they were right. Over the next week, Leo took every chance he could to sneak up on the couples on the Argo II and embarrass them constantly.

He had fun doing such things, but at night, it was time for him to be serious. He and Nico had volunteered to keep watch and that's how he found himself standing against the front railing of the ship, waiting for his Italian friend. He blushed as he thought of the dark haired boy.

The two of them had managed to become close friends while flying to Greece and in those times when they were alone, Leo had witnessed Nico's gorgeous smile. He tried to deny it at first but soon he realized it was no use, he had a serious crush on Nico Di Angelo. He loved his dark, unruly locks that always seemed to fall into his deep eyes and the way his pink lips pursed together when he was trying to hold in his laughter.

Leo could have daydreamed all night if not for the soft hand that touched his shoulder, startling him out of his fantasy. He turned to face the grinning Italian who asked him, "Lost in thought, Valdez?"

He blushed at being caught by his crush, "Shut it, Di Angelo" he replied, shoving past him and leaning up against the mast. The now smirking boy sauntered over to him and placed his hands on either side of Leo, smirking down at him. This is how it always was, Nico seemingly flirting with him, not seeming to realize what it did to the Latino boy.

Nico suddenly pulled away, blushing at their previous position. "S-sorry" Nico stammered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Leo's ADHD got the best of him as he grabbed Nico's ever present aviator jacket and pressed his lips gently to the Italian's. His quickly pulled away, realizing what he had done. "Oh my gods… I'm so sorry Nico…I" He looked up at him and fled upon seeing his dark eyes looking at him in confusion.

**_Nico's POVish Thing_**

No. That didn't just happen. Nico reached up and to touch his still tingling lips, the warmth lingering from Leo's soft kiss. He told himself he was being stupid, that the short Latino boy would never reciprocate his feelings. Now, his face was flushed, realizing that maybe he was wrong all this time.

Nico used to have a crush on Percy. It was incredibly difficult for him to watch the sea prince with Annabeth all the time. It took a long time for him to get over Percy and Leo was the only reason he was able to. During their trip to Greece, the two boys had somehow ended up taking the night watch. Leo was the only person who could make him smile, who brought a little bit of light into his dark life.

The ghost king had always felt like an outcast. As a child of Hades, he was always left alone, people were too afraid to approach him. It probably doesn't help that he pushes everyone out, but that really isn't the point. After he'd been taken onto the Argo II, Hazel and Leo were the only ones that even tried to talk to him. Over time, he had come to call the fire user his best friend and after many nights of his stupid jokes and flamboyant personality, Nico didn't feel alone any longer. That's when he realized. He was in love with Leo Valdez.

Now, he stood on the deck like an idiot, watching Leo run away after finally feeling those warm lips against his. When he finally snapped out of his daze, he became aware of two things. One, Leo felt the same way. Two, Leo probably thought that Nico didn't feel that way about him. "Oh shit!"

He ran to the engine room, hoping to find the Latino boy there. He opened the door quietly and gazed upon Leo, who was furiously cleaning the hot metal pipes with tears running down his face. "Stupid.." muttered the fire user. "Come on Valdez! Of course he doesn't feel the same. Stupid Nico… with his perfect hair and those eyes and Ugh!" Nico watched in horror and Leo fell to his knees, placing his face in his hands. "Damn it DiAngelo." His voice broke and he sobbed openly into his hands, shoulders shaking with sadness.

The ghost prince couldn't stand by any longer. He cleared his throat and asked cautiously, "Leo? Are you alright?"

He stood quickly, wiping the tears from his face and glaring up at the Italian. "Do I look alright to you, DiAngelo? Are you here to let me down easy? Well guess what? I've got the message. Feel free to leave me alone forever now that you know that I'm just a stupid faggot!"

Tears rolled freely down his face and he covered his eyes with his hand. Nico roughly grabbed his wrist and pulled him close. "Don't you ever call yourself that again because that's not what you are!"

Leo look up, visibly surprised at his outburst. When he spoke, his voice was eerily calm. "Then what am I? Tell me, Nico."

The son of Hades looked into those chocolate brown eyes that he loved so much and said gently, "You're Leo Valdez. You made this freaking huge ship in barely any time at all, you're always there to lighten the mood and for gods sake, you're the only person who can make me smile!"

Leo pulled his hand away and crossed his arms defiantly. "And what about my um… preferences? You probably think I'm gross now." The Latino looked down at the wooden boards, eyes filled with sadness. "I kissed you and ruined everything!"

Nico put a finger under his chin and lifted it gently, forcing the fire user to meet his eyes. "I could never think that, Leo. You aren't gross, you're beautiful." The ghost king leaned in and connected their lips in a passionate kiss feeling sparks as Leo kissed him back.

They broke apart, breathless and Leo smirked all signs of previous breakdown disappearing. "So I guess you really _were_ flirting with me all this time."

The son of Hades smiled at him, shaking his head. "There's the Leo I know and love" He covered his mouth quickly, realizing what he had said, but it was too late.

Leo blushed furiously "L-Love?" He glanced at Nico hopefully, praying to Aphrodite that what he had just said was true.

"Ummmm…. Yes? To be honest, I've kinda been in love with you for a couple weeks. I just never imagined you'd feel the same" He bit his lip and looked at the Latino through his unruly bangs.

Leo's grin was equal to one of a young child on Christmas day as he leaned over and gave Nico a quick peck on the lips. "I love you too!" The two boys smiled at each other, their lips meeting once more.

**_Percy's POVish Thing_**

Percy woke up to see the sunlight shining through the window of his room. He rolled out of bed confused. After Nico and Leo's shift ended at five, he and Jason were to take the next watch. Had Jason taken the shift by himself? Gods of Olympus he was stubborn! Jason had been trying to let him and Annabeth rest as much as possible and it was getting on his nerves. So what if he was emotionally scarred from his time in Tartarus? He wasn't helpless!

He stumbled out of his room and looked down the hall to see Jason doing the same. "What happened? They never came to get us." Jason shrugged and went to embrace Piper who was exiting her bedroom, rubbing her eyes.

"What time is it?" Percy looked up to see Annabeth clothed in her pajamas, hair pulled up in a messy bun. "Aren't you supposed to be on watch?"

Now it was Jason who spoke. "I don't know. Leo and Nico never came to wake us up."

They looked between each other, realizing at the same time that something might have happened to them.

Hazel ran in with Frank in tow. "Nico isn't in his room and neither is Leo!" They were all rushed towards the upper deck when Percy heard a noise coming from the engine room.

"Be quiet!" He commanded, uncapping riptide and creeping slowly towards the door. He pushed it open quietly and smirked at what he saw. Moving aside so the other's could see, Percy thought of the perfect way to get Leo back for embarrassing all of them time and time again. He gestured to all of them and mouthed, "One…Two… Three!"

They all spoke in unison, smirking at the two boys who were passionately making out, Leo pressed against the wall. "Moooorning."

"Oh shit!"

(So there is my little thing. It's OOC I know… *hides under a blanket* Please don't kill me!)


End file.
